Christmas Engagement
by Scarlett.13.Rose
Summary: There is a engagement ring under the tree for a certain White-haired goddess, put there by our favorite three-clawed mutant. RoLo! Purely fluff. Happy holidays, Everyone!


The marvelous Christmas tree sat in the middle of the mansion's lobby. It's rainbow twinkle lights glowed in anticipation as the X-Men placed their gifts under the branches.

You could tell the presents apart by the wrapping jobs. Ororo's and Jean's were wrapped to perfection. Scott's hadn't even messed with paper and packaged everything in festive gift bags. The gifts cladded in cats with Santa hats were obviously Jubilee's and the tape with blue fur stuck to it was Hank's.

Logan examines the pile of presents as he lays his own, messily wrapped, packages. He pulls the small, square gift on top. The tag read 'Ro in his rough handwriting.

He didn't know how Ororo would react when she opened the box. Maybe she would expect a necklace, or a pair of earrings. But when he popped the question... Would she say yes?

Scott said he had watched at least twenty YouTube videos of proposal to get it right before asking Jean. Logan wasn't going to do that. He wasn't a perfectionist like Cyke was.

"Wolvie, Dinner!" Jubilee sings. Her usual yellow raincoat and blue boots had been traided in for a red Santa hat and a candy cane sweater. She called it fashion, Logan called it ugly, but he would never tell her so.

The dinner table was crowded with the merry X-Men. Gambit and Warren already acted as if they had too much drink. Logan chuckled to himself after thinking about how miserable they are going to be tomorrow morning.

He sits next to Ororo and she intertwines her slender fingers with his rough ones. Flour appeared to have exploded onto her dark complexion. "You have a little something," he brushed it off and she laughs softly.

She mouths pies as Professor X begins to talk.

Everyone ate probably too much. The proper complements went to the proper people, and the plates were piled in the kitchen.

"Lets go open presents!" Jubilee cheers. She straightens her hat and skips circles around Logan, "you're going to love my gift."

"I'm sure I am, Kid," he pops a bottle of beer and take a swig.

They sit around the tree while Jean switches on some Christmas music.

God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen plays in the background as Rogue passes out the presents.

Sure enough, Jubilee gave him a personalized bottle opener with the name 'Wolvie' Sketched out in silver letters on the black handle. He also got a new leather wallet from Rogue, a book from Hank (like every year), and Gambit have him a keychain from that year's Mardi Gras. Ororo's gift to him was a Fitbit to replace his worn out digital wristwatch he had had for at least a decade.

By the time he had unwrapped all of his, Ororo was only on her third. After watching her for a few moments he realized why. She gently and painstakingly peels the paper off without ripping an inch of it. Her graceful and delicate hands Work slowly, and he thought it was beautiful.

Finally she picks up his gift and opens it with the same prestige behavior. "You don't gotta do that, my wrapping job ain't that good," he tells her, growing impatient.

She smiles at him but continues with her gift-unwrapping ways.

Around the room, Everyone was cheerful. Jubilee danced around with another sweater and a Itunes giftcard while Jean gushes over a necklace Scott gave her and Rogue is trying to get away from Gambit, who keeps holding miseltoe over her head.

Finally Ororo gets to the blue-velvet covered box. He glances at Logan, then opens the lid.

She stares at the ring. It's golden

band extended around the dimond in a vine-like design. The precious gem itself was gray like storm clouds, reflecting the trees light into fractles.

"'Ro," he says. Her attention turns from the ring to him. "Ororo, Will ya marry me?"

Her eyes shimmer with tears and she looks at Logan for a very long time, never taking her gorgeous, dark eyes away from his.

"Yes," she whispers, a single tear escapes and rolls down her cheek, "or course I will."

 **The End**

 **Hey guys and Merry Christmas! This story came to mind after watching my sister get engaged tonight, so I wrote this in the car on my way home from my Aunt's. I am also publishing it using Sheetz Wi-Fi as I wait for my dad to come back with mozzeralla sticks and subs. I am posting this by phone so please excuse any errors found in this story. I thought this was a very fun idea and I hope all the RoLo fans enjoy this fluffy little Christmas fic.**


End file.
